Interruptions
by Kuko-chan
Summary: Post KH2. "I swear to god, if one more person knocks on my door and interrupts me, I’m going to murder them!" Sora just can't catch a break when it comes to courting Riku. Two-shot RxS smut.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I couldn't find enough non-AU post-KH2 stories on so I decided to write one of my own. Warning: contains boys kissing boys. If this is not your deal, I don't want to hear it. Tell someone who cares.

Full summary: Sora and Riku are on the verge of confessions, but it seems like every possible intrusion keeps preventing them from doing or saying anything.

**Interruptions**

**Chapter 1**

It was a warm sunny Saturday afternoon, perfect for playing out at the beach or in the playground. However, when one is age 17 or 18, playing outside hardly seems like a fun prospect anymore. At that age, people enjoyed the pleasures of the indoors just that much more. It was no different for Riku and I, who spend our days sitting around watching TV and playing video games. It wasn't like either of us Keybladers are lazy or out of shape; we simply appreciate the peace that reigns over the islands by relaxing and kicking our feet up. We deserved it, I think.

Still, sometimes Kairi comes around and complains that we're lazy bums. I admit, I feel guilty sometimes that I'm not as active as I used to be, but I have my reasons for not wanting to act childish in the sand and sea anymore. Perhaps it was how my adventures had matured me over the years of fighting darkness, or perhaps it was the fact that Zony had released another Gamestation while I was gone and I felt I had lots of gaming to catch up on.

"Fatality!" Riku cheered as his video game character did a victory pose. I grumbled angrily, eying my dead character.

"You cheated," I stated.

"Sora, I didn't cheat," Riku said with an air of superiority. "I just know how to do combos. All you do is button-mash." I huffed, refusing to acknowledge my lack of gaming skills. It was my Gamestation, after all, so I should have been better at the game, given that I had more opportunities to practice. Somehow, though, Riku always seemed to best me. He's always one step ahead of me. Well there's one thing he can't beat me at anymore.

"I can still kick your ass in a Keyblade match," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" asked Riku, perking up somewhat.

"Nothing." I wasn't in the mood for a confrontation, but judging by the playful and challenging smirk on Riku's face, he wasn't about to let this go that easily.

"No, I think you said something about kicking my ass with a Keyblade. Is that right?"

"Nope, you're hearing things again. Go clean your gun rack, you weirdo." But it was too late to deter the pain-train. Riku had already set aside the controller and he pounced on me, ticking me relentlessly.

"What was that about a Keyblade?" he asked, holding me down.

"Nothing!" I cried in between giggles. "Stop, man, I can't breathe!" If there was one thing I hated, it was being tickled. And Riku knew it. Being friends with him for so many years meant he knew where all my tickle spots were and it also meant that I knew he was far from ever being ticklish himself. It was such an unfair advantage he had over me.

"Not until you tell me what you said!" With one hand, he held my arms above my head while he other hand's fingers danced across my sides and stomach. I laughed so hard that my eyes started to water. I'll never figure out why he likes to play these kinds of games. He knows exactly what I said to him, but he's being a pain in the butt just so he has the excuse to torture me. Jerk.

"Alright, alright!" I gasped. "I'll tell you!" His fingers stopped. I took a few deep breaths before I continued. "Losersayswhat."

"What?" he said before stopping and then glaring. "You bastard!" The tickles began again, but I was laughing even before his fingers touched my skin. I've never been able to fool him with that old joke before.

He paused for a moment to give me some breathing space but he didn't get up or let go of my arms. There was a sparkle of triumph in his eyes. He knew without me ever having to say anything that he won. It was always like this. I tease him or challenge him, he'd resort to tickles or mock wrestling, and he'd be the victor, every time. It was unusual that I was able to beat him not more than three years ago when he was being controlled by Xehonart's Heartless, but now I didn't stand a chance against him. Was I slipping? Or was he simply improving? Or perhaps I was subconsciously letting him win…

It didn't bother me that much, actually. Our current position was a rather comfortable one. Riku sat on me, his legs straddling either side of my hips, one hand pinning my arms above my head while the other casually held my side. There was just something… right about all this. I couldn't put my finger on it, but all I knew was that I could stay like that forever and be content. He was the only one I didn't mind losing a fight to.

Goosebumps began springing up on my arms and legs as Riku used his free hand to draw lazy invisible lines down my stomach. Judging by his somewhat vacant expression, he wasn't aware of what he was doing. Not that I was protesting. It was a strange sensation for him to not be violently tickling me, but rather, simply touching, barely grazing my skin. I shivered. Shouldn't I be tossing him off me? But… it did feel nice. His bright aqua eyes held a soft look that made me feel…safe, as clichéd and cheesy as it sounds. This was Riku, after all. Why should his exploring fingers be a bother?

After a few moments, he seemed to realize he was still holding my arms, so he pushed off me and wandered to my bookshelf. I inwardly groaned at the loss of heat and subtle pressure. Sitting up, I reset the Gamestation and started a new game of Immortal Konflict. Riku was eying my collection of vintage comic books dating back 30 years. Some of them were in rough shape, no thanks to my annoying kid brother. I took this moment to watch Riku out of the corner of my eye while I absent-mindedly selected a character in the game. Silver strands of hair cascaded down his back, swaying slightly with his movements. He hadn't really cut his hair since we got back. It suited him. I couldn't help but get envious of his masculine beauty. Many girls swooned over him. I could never get that kind of attention. I remembered asking Kairi out about a year ago and she turned me down partly because she saw me as her brother and partly because men weren't her deal. The second part was a bit of a shocker.

"Hey, you still have that copy of Arachnid-man I gave you for your birthday!" Riku said with a proud voice, turning to look at me. I fumbled with the controller, blushing somewhat. I hope he didn't catch me staring.

"Uh, yeah…" I replied nervously. "It's the one where they introduce Poison. How could I toss that out?"

"Oh I didn't think you'd toss it, I just figured you'd lose it because that's just how you are."

"Am not!" Gentle insults about my organizational and memory skills. Things were back to normal, as if the last few minutes didn't happen. I wasn't sure if I was happy about moving on just like that. I'm no fool when it comes to romance and relationships. Something was definitely brewing in my head. There were times when Riku and I would be hanging out and all it would take to set off my blushing cheeks is our hands brushing together. There were also times where I was sure Riku was making some kind of move on me, but then he'd brush it off and pretend it didn't happen, just like our tickle match. These kinds of mixed signals were driving me crazy, making me question whether or not I felt something, _anything_, beyond normal friendship. And when I get thinking too much, I usually end up scaring myself or getting a massive headache.

"Ready for another round?" I asked, trying to take my mind off troubling and disturbing thoughts. Riku was my best friend. Nothing more.

I was dimly aware when he took a seat next to me on the floor, his back resting against the side of my bed, his arm brushing against mine, his body heat radiating off him in waves. I tried to give my head a subconscious shake. Why was I thinking these things now? Why him? Was it just because of the tickling? Did I want him to tickle me? Did I _like_ him just touching me?

"Helium balloon," Riku spoke up. I snapped back to reality and stared at him with my mouth slightly open in an utterly confused fashion.

"Huh?" was all I could manage to say in response.

"Your head. It's like a helium balloon – floating away to the sky. Where's your brain at, man?" He gave me a good shake. I stared at the TV screen. My character was already dead and I didn't even remember losing. "You didn't even fight back. Are you letting me win on purpose?" I slowly closed my mouth.

"No, I just…" I trailed off. What excuse could I possibly give for zoning out? I was fantasizing about my best _male_ friend touching me? God, that just sounded wrong, even in my head. "Nothing, I'm just tired, I guess. Let's play something else." Riku shrugged and ejected Immortal Konflict from the console.

"I have the latest Ultimate Adventure, if you just wanna lay back and watch me play." I nodded and hopped onto my bed behind him.

"Sounds good." As he loaded the game, I eyed the back of his head carefully. Part of me wanted to reach out and touch his hair. The other, more rational part of me screamed leave him be. But before I could stop myself, my hand was shakily reaching forward. I just wanted to feel… I couldn't explain why. It's not like I've never touched his head before. Somehow, now was different.

My fingers made timid contact and I relished in the feel of his soft tresses, drawing my hand downwards. Riku's movements ceased, but he didn't flinch away. When I reached the ends of his hair, he slowly turned around and I waited for the inevitable questioning look or query.

Before either one came, I blurted out, "There was a bug in your hair!" I felt my cheeks warming up, meaning they must've been quite red. Riku gave me no questioning look or asked what my intentions were. Instead, he just stared with an intensity that froze me to the spot. I couldn't help but stare back into his eyes. God, I wished he would just say something. His arm rose and he brushed a few of my spiked locks from my eyes with precision and grace. Then he smiled.

"There was one in your hair too." The intensity was still there. It was inviting. Teasing, almost. Challenging me. Riku turned himself completely around so he was facing me, kneeling. He was waiting for something. Waiting for me to make my next move. How could I deny him? But what was my next move? I didn't know what I wanted to do next. I definitely had his attention now.

So I resumed my earlier petting. I couldn't help it. His hair was just so soft and my hands were like magnets, drawn to him. My left hand smoothed out his silky locks, twirling the ends around my fingers. The second run through, I ran my fingers under his hair, combing them out, kneading them as I went along. He made no complaint. In fact, it looked like he was enjoying it. His eyes were half-lidded in a feline sort of way. I hummed quietly in a pleased manner that he was allowing me to treat his hair like fuzzy animal. My other hand joined in with the caressing, lingering at the nape of his neck where his hair was softest, playing with the strands.

I nearly jumped when I felt Riku's hands grab hold of my upper arms. It wasn't a tight hold as if he meant to move me; it was a gentle grip as if he were merely steadying himself. He sighed contently and rubbed his thumbs up and down my arms, causing goose bumps to appear where he touched. Suddenly, touching his hair didn't seem like enough. I was eyeing his lips. I wondered… Oh god, how I wondered how it'd feel, just for a moment to touch those lips with my own. His slightly parted lips…

I tried to silence those thoughts. That would be taking things too far. What was I thinking? Where _was_ my head at lately? I was having such strange thoughts about Riku! It didn't help that he was a male. My brain simply refused to actually associate a word to what I potentially was becoming, that my preference for women was shifting ever so slightly. It wasn't like I was attracted to men. Just one man in particular…

I mentally slapped the idea of kissing Riku out of my head. I had no idea how he'd react if I tried that. He might knock me out or get so freaked out that he'd never talk to me again. No, I couldn't risk it just because my stupid brain wanted to experiment. But it wasn't just my brain… My heart was telling me it was the right thing to do. Just a moment… One moment to kiss him…

I leaned in slowly, giving him plenty of time to stop me if he wanted to. He saw me coming. He knew what was coming. He didn't try to stop me. And then-

"Sora!" There were three hard knocks at my door that caused me to literally jump with fright off the bed. It was my mother's voice behind the door. I tried with all my might to make my heart stop racing. I was so close! And Riku wasn't going to stop me! Oh god, I almost kissed my best friend!

"Yeah, mom?" I called. I looked shyly back at Riku. He was busying himself with cleaning our stack of video games, avoiding all eye contact.

"Supper's ready! Come get it before it gets cold!" I heard my mother's footsteps recede down the stairs. Once the sounds of her feet were gone, I breathed a sigh of relief. I wanted to say something to break the ice, but the tension was back and I couldn't find the words to say anything at all. What was I supposed to say? Hey Riku, let's pick up where we left off! Kiss me!

No, the moment passed. I found myself avoiding his eyes as much as he avoided mine. My, things got really awkward in only a matter of moments. I knew it was a bad idea to lean in. What was I thinking?

We arrived in the kitchen where my mother was serving up plates of hamburgers and fries. My kid brother, Nuage, was already pigging out. I took a seat across from Riku and began eating.

"So," my mother started up. "Nuage, how was your day, sweetie?" Nuage looked up and opened his food-filled mouth to speak, but I quickly slapped a hand over it before he could spray us with his half-chewed food. At age 7, he still had a lot to learn about dinner table etiquette and manners. Riku grinned at my quick save and I smiled back at him. Our eyes remained connected for a lingering moment until my brother bit my hand to get it off his mouth.

"Ow!" I yelped.

"I was done eating!" he complained before turning to mom to speak. I glared at him, vowing sweet retribution for his transgression. Riku hid his smile behind his hand. My glare turned to him and I kicked him under the table. A mock offended look appeared on his face, as if he silently accepted some kind of unspoken challenge, and he swiftly kicked me back. A brief kick-match ensued beneath the table away from prying eyes, unbeknownst to my mom and brother.

After a few seconds of stalemate, Riku changed his tactics. Instead of kicking my leg, he simply ran his foot along the length of it. I shivered at the sensual contact. Was he playing "footsies" with me? I returned the favour by rubbing my foot on the side of his calf. I watched his eyes close and flutter for a moment. Then I nearly gasped when I felt his foot running dangerously high up on my inner thigh. My eyes darted to where my mom and brother were completely oblivious to our interaction. Riku's foot was creeping upwards, getting higher and higher until-

"_Okay!_" I squeaked, standing up rapidly. My mother and brother stared at me oddly. "Uh…" They waited for an explanation for my outburst. "Alright!" I shouted with a bit more enthusiasm. "Dinner was great, mom!" I quickly took a seat again, sending Riku a pointed glare. He smugly returned my gaze, folding his arms as if to say 'I won'.

"You're so weird!" Nuage complained.

"Nuage!" my mother scolded. "Anyway, Sora sweetie, I wish you and Riku wouldn't spend so much time in your room together-" I nearly choked on my food "-playing video games upstairs. It's a beautiful day! You should have been outside where it's nice!" I recovered and shrugged as casually as possible.

"I miss video games. I haven't played them in so long."

"While you were away at…" mother trailed off. A lot of people tended to do that when they struggled to remember exactly where Riku and I had disappeared to while we were fighting Heartless. "Camp? Auntie Salina?"

"Salina," I confirmed. Riku, Kairi, and I agreed it was best if we didn't tell anyone about our adventures. No one would believe us anyway. "And Riku was at boot camp!" I felt another sharp pain as Riku kicked me in the leg. "Sorry, band camp!" Another sharp pain.

"Well, at any rate, go outside more please. You're going to get pale like that Daria girl down the street. The one with all the make-up and bright green hair."

"She's a Goth, mom. That's what Goths do. Shrink at the sight of the sun and dye their hair cool colours."

"Sora, I think-"

"I'm going back upstairs!" I interrupted politely, if there were such a thing. I had just about finished dinner and didn't feel like being lectured anymore, as endearing as it was. I stared pointedly at Riku. "Let's _go_." He nodded and gave a short bow to my mom. The two of us rushed back upstairs to the sanctuary of my room and I closed the door, resting my forehead against it. Mothers could sure be awkward sometimes. Anyway, I was more concerned about that little game of footsies under the table.

"Up for another game of Immortal Konflict?" Riku called from my TV where he was flipping through my games. "Or maybe Road Combatant?" He was already trying to pretend like nothing happened. But I wasn't ready to just move on. I marched up to him, grabbed him by the shoulder, and pinned him to the floor, straddling him like he had done to me earlier.

"Why don't we try a new game?" I suggested playfully. Goodness, did those words just come from _my_ mouth? Riku was more than surprised at my sudden shift in personality.

"Wow, you…" he stuttered. "Uh…wow." I raised an amused eyebrow. "Um…" This was a first. Usually, Riku was the calm, collected one in our group. I think I like the idea of having the upper hand on him. I began running my hands along the sides of his face slowly. He placed his hands bashfully on my sides, leisurely trailing them down until they reached my rear. I sucked in some air when I felt his hands massage the area in a tantalising way. Something told me this was right. This was how things were supposed to be. Was it possible that I was… falling in _love_ with my best friend?

Placing my hands on the floor on either side of his head, I leaned in with no hesitation like the first time. This time, I knew he wouldn't push me off. I was close now, mere inches from his lips, so close I could feel his breath.

And naturally, I heard loud knocking at my door again.

"Sora!" called the annoying brat that is Nuage. "Mom said I can play video games with you guys!" I groaned loudly, still hovering above Riku's face, staring into his eyes. He seemed to smile apologetically.

"You better answer that," he whispered. I really wasn't in the mood to get up, especially since I was feeling particularly…stimulated.

"I wish I had a lock," I hissed as I reluctantly left the warmth of my would-be lover. I opened the door and glared at Nuage. Without even waiting for an invite, Nuage pushed past me and ran up to the Gamestation, flicking it on. "Hey you little sneak!"

"Mom said I could!" he retorted rudely. God, I hated small children. Well, that wasn't quite true. I got along just fine with children who weren't my brother. He had been a nuisance every since he could walk and talk. I can't count the number of times he tried to follow me out to the islets to play with Tidus and Wakka. Then I'd get in trouble for not watching him because he's incapable of paddling a boat on his own and wearing a life jacket.

"Go away, tike, we're playing big kids games," I growled between my clenched teeth. Maybe it was just him tagging along one too many times or maybe I was just sexually frustrated, but I wanted him gone.

"Mom said I could!" he yelled, his voice getting a little louder and little more screeched. "Besides, I'm a big kid! I can play whatever game you guys are playing!"

"Oh I severely doubt that!" I scoffed. This was getting a little out of hand. I gave Riku a pleading help look and he merely shrugged at me. Somehow, I knew that Nuage's presence was no mere coincidence. I think it was a clever ploy on my mother's part to detach me from my beloved gaming system. Well if she wanted to play rough… "Fine then, play on the Gamestation. We're leaving. C'mon, Riku." He gave me a look that said 'Good thinking'. But Nuage threw a wrench into my plans by jumping up.

"Where are we going?" he asked excitedly.

"_We_ aren't going anywhere. _You_ are staying here to play, remember? _Mom said you could._" I mocked his earlier voice.

"I wanna play with you guys!" Nuage whined. He gave me his pouty look, clearly stolen from me. It was a strong one, hard to resist, even as annoying as he was. I broke and gave in.

"Fine, fine!" I sighed, taking a seat on the bed. "Let's play some Road Combatant."

"I call Haru-bijin!" I clenched my fist. First he interrupts what could have been a milestone in my blossoming relationship with Riku, then he steals my favourite Road Combatant character. He was lucky he was just a little kid, otherwise I would have kicked him in the head by now. For now, though, I'd have to put up with his presence until he tired out. God knows how long that'd be with his energy. We'd be in for a _long_ wait. Good grief.

A/N: I know that Nuage looks like it would be pronounced New-ah-geh, but it's actually pronounced New-aj. It's French for cloud. :P

Haru-bijin is a rough translation of "spring" and "beautiful woman". It's a deliberate spoof of Chun-Li's name from Street Fighter.

More to come. This was originally one chapter, but it got _way too long_, so I had to chop it in half. So be sure to be on the lookout for the next chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated. A beta reader would be even better! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yar! There be lemons ahead. Be sure to carry a first aid kit with you at all times. :P Thanks for the reviews from the previous chapter.

**Interruptions**

**Chapter 2**

A few rounds of digital fighting went by without incident. Riku and I took turns losing against Nuage to make him feel good about himself. While sitting on the bed behind him, I timidly laced my fingers with Riku's, trying to be unassuming. Riku, who was taking his turn to fight Nuage, glanced at my hand and smiled faintly, giving my hand a light squeeze.

"I win again!" Nuage cried with delight, jumping to his feet to do a victory dance. His sudden movements caused me to pull my hand quickly out of Riku's and look away, blushing and hoping my brother didn't see anything. It wasn't that I was embarrassed or anything, it was just that I was new to this whole thing and I didn't want my annoying brother to ruin the innocence of it all. Children had a tendency of saying hurtful things without realising it.

"Wow, kiddo, you're just too good," Riku replied with mock defeat, winking at me when Nuage wasn't looking. I checked my watch. It was close to 10 o'clock – way past Nuage's bedtime. Pretending to yawn and stretch, I stood up and opened my bedroom door.

"Okay, playtime's over, tike," I announced. "Time for bed."

"Aww…" Nuage pouted. "But Sora!"

"No 'buts'! Mom would have a fit if I let you stay up!" Hanging his head and crossing his arms, Nuage reluctantly got up and walked out.

"We'll play tomorrow, right?" he asked.

"Sure thing. Now get out." I closed the door before he could protest. "Finally!"

"Don't be so hard on the kid," Riku said with a smile. "He looks up to you. You used to do the same to me."

"But was I ever that annoying?" I asked with a huff.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" The playful banter was returning. We were back at square one. I was getting rather tired of dancing around the issue of whether or not I truly had feelings for Riku and vice versa. But then again, I preferred not rushing into things. We both took a seat in front of the bed and stared blankly at the TV.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" I asked in a bored voice.

"I dunno. What do you wanna do?" I held my tongue. I wanted to say 'You' but I thought that might be too forward of me. I was much too modest to say something that… perverse?

I tilted my neck and rested my head on Riku's shoulder, sighing contently. "Can I ask you something?" My heart started to beat a little faster. I knew if I didn't get it under control, I'd start babbling incoherently with a terribly squeaky voice.

"Sure, ask away." Here goes nothing.

"Could you… I mean, do you like… Um, what I mean to say is… Are you…?" Oh dear, this isn't working out the way I hoped. I just wanted to know if he was at all attracted to me, but every way I tried to phrase it made me either sound too demanding or self-centred or just plain awkward. I decided to switch tactics and use a hypothetical situation. "How would you react if… another boy kissed you?" Riku's eyebrows shot up. I didn't take that as a good reaction. He didn't seem to mind our near-kiss earlier, but maybe it was just that particular moment and now that his head was clear, he was disturbed by the thought. Maybe that's why he keeps trying to pretend like it never happened because he's ashamed.

"It'd depend on the boy," he finally answered. I swallowed the forming lump in my throat. Okay, that response wasn't so bad.

"So… who? I mean, what kind of boy?" I could feel another blush coming on. Dammit, cheeks, knock it off! I nearly jumped when Riku started laughing.

"Oh c'mon! Isn't it obvious by now?" He turned to look at me. "The only boy I'd ever kiss is—"

"Sora!" called a voice. I wanted to scream now. My mother was knocking on the door, _yet again_. "I brought extra pillows and blankets for Riku." It took a good deal of will power not to rip the door off its hinges when I opened it. I snatched the pile of pillows and blankets from my mother, gave her a brisk thank you, and closed the door. "Make sure you close your window tonight, sweetie! It's gonna thunderstorm!"

"Okay, mom!" I called back, dumping the pillows and blankets on the floor. When I was sure she was gone, I muttered under my breath, "I swear to god, if one more person knocks on my door and interrupts me, I'm going to murder them!" Riku was chuckling at my behaviour.

"You're way too tense," he purred. Wait, purred? He wasn't purring, was he? "Come here." He patted the floor beside the bed. I took a seat as he moved to the bed so he was sitting directly behind me. I was spooked when I felt his hands rest on my shoulders and he began to give me a massage. "Better?"

"Mmm…" I mumbled. He was surprisingly good at giving backrubs. The sensation of having his hands working on my shoulders caused me to blush when _other_ parts of me reacted. I just couldn't help it! His hands felt so good… But my stupid brain had to remind me that this was a mere innocent backrub, nothing to get worked up about.

My heart skipped a beat and I suppressed a moan when his hands snake under the collar of my shirt and caress my bare skin. Just an innocent backrub, my brain shouted. But damn my imagination. I closed my eyes and saw flashes of Riku hovering above me, using his skilled hands on other, lower parts of me. I couldn't help blushing at that. This wasn't natural! But at the same time, it was! My brain couldn't decide.

I sharply inhaled. One of his hands dipped lower down my chest, slowly tracing out every inch along the way. I shivered when I felt his breath on my neck. He was so close. I could feel his body heat against my back. God, I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to kiss him so badly, so passionately. I wanted to feel his hands on my body. I-

God, I wanted my thoughts to stop being so perverted! If Riku ever found out what I was thinking, he'd be so freaked out!

But then again, my logical side explained, Riku was just explaining moments ago that he wouldn't mind a certain kind of boy kissing him. What if _I_ was that certain kind of boy? It didn't hurt to try. But it did! If I was wrong, I could potentially ruin a perfectly good friendship. But if I didn't, I'd be living a life of 'what-ifs'. I'd never know if Riku ever returned my feelings.

C'mon, Sora! Be bold! I turned around slowly so I was facing Riku. His massaging hands stopped their movements as he observed me curiously. I got to my feet so I was somewhat towering over Riku's frame and I leaned slowly towards his face.

CRACK!!

There was a horribly loud noise outside my window, which was quickly accompanied by a rolling roaring noise and the lights in my room went out. I squealed, terrified by the noise and lack of light, and fell over, ducking beside the bed for cover with my hands over my head. My heart was racing so fast I thought it'd burst from my chest.

"Wow!" Riku mused loudly. "That thunder was _loud_! It must've struck somewhere close!" It was thunder? Oh my god. Now I felt incredibly foolish. I could take on an army of 1000 Heartless but a little thunder sent me running for the hills. And in front of Riku, no less. I was _never_ going to live this down, no matter how long I live.

I felt Riku's warm hand on my back reassuringly. "It's over now. You can come back up." I was well aware. My new reason for hiding facedown beside my bed was to cover the shame and embarrassment on my face. "I don't blame you for jumping the way you did. It might be a trace reflex from when you fought Larxene." Who?

"What?" I sat up slowly.

"Right, never mind. Your memories of her are gone. Long story short, she was an Organization member and she controlled lightning. Not a pleasant lady. So I'm not surprised that there's still a part of you that's afraid of lightning."

"I wasn't afraid!" I retorted, still trying to reclaim some semblance of dignity. "I was just… caught off guard." However, when there was another flash of white light across the night sky, I instinctively dove into Riku's arms for protection just before the sound of thunder ripped into my eardrums. It took me a moment to realise what I just did. I heard Riku's murmured chuckles vibrating through his chest. It was oddly comforting but it snapped me back to my senses. Blushing furiously, I retracted myself from his arms. I was about to babble an explanation but before I could, another clap of thunder went off, sending me flying back into Riku's arms, ducking my head against his chest. This time, I didn't bother fighting against my instincts. They were telling me to stay put, that Riku would protect me, that I was safe. So I stayed put.

I sighed when I felt Riku give me a comforting squeeze while one hand gently rubbed my back. After a few minutes, the sounds of thunder didn't affect my hearing anymore. I was so caught up in the moment, sitting in Riku's lap while he held me close. My heart began beating rapidly again. This moment was perfect. This was it! I slowly lifted my head to make eye contact with him, to lose myself in his aqua pools. I took a few deep breaths before I took the plunge. Without further thought, without hesitation, and certainly without waiting for another interruption, just as the room lit up with lightning from the outdoors, like fireworks going off, I kissed him. I kissed Riku.

But placing my lips on his was only the first step. Now I had to wait to see if he'd react positively. And the next few split seconds felt like a lifetime. In the first agonizing microseconds, there was no reaction at all. There were just my lips pressed against him. In that moment of hesitation, I attempted to pull back, to salvage the supposed shreds of our friendship that I just decimated. But when I tried, that's when I got a reaction out of Riku. He leaned forward, as if unwilling to part just yet, his arms holding firm against me. That was a good sign!

A few more seconds went by before he finally pulled away. I was saddened by the loss, but before my mind had a chance to put a negative spin on the movement, I heard Riku murmur, "I need to catch my breath." Then he dove back in for another kiss. My heart fluttered amazingly!

I can't begin to describe the feeling of jubilation I felt at that moment. It was like a personal victory on many fronts. This one perfect moment finally proved to me that I was truly falling in love with my best friend in all the worlds. It proved that Riku felt_something_ beyond ordinary friendship. The very idea of being able to call Riku my boyfriend sent me into a fit of giggles, much to his confusion and amusement.

"What's so funny?" he asked curiously.

Beaming, I replied, "Nothing! I'm just so happy!" He grinned in response.

"Me too." I kissed him again, this time more passionate than before. I wanted him to somehow know just by the kiss how much I loved him, how long I've wanted to kiss him, and exactly how turned on I was at the moment. I think he got the message, because the next thing I knew, he tossed me into the centre of the bed and got on top of me, kissing me with such intensity I thought I would die of excessive euphoria.

His long silver hair was finally mine to claim, to ravage, and to run my fingers through. God it felt good! The strands hung around his face like a curtain concealing our private kisses. His lips roamed across my own for many glorious minutes before sliding lower to my chin, tracing a path to my ear. I giggled at the tickling sensation as his tongue flicked my earlobe, and I unconsciously pushed his face away.

"That tickles, you jerk!" I laughed. His deep chuckles resounded in my ear.

"I know." Even making out was a battle for him, and he _always_reverted to tickling tactics. His lips and tongue assaulted me again as he kissed my neck, getting lower until he reached my collarbone. There was something so intense about knowing that he wanted me like this. And I was all his for the taking.

After a few seconds of him sucking on my neck like a vampire, I decided I wanted to have a go, so I flipped him onto his back, whispering in his ear, "My turn." Lord knows I had no idea what I was doing. Most of the knowledge I received about making out and sex came from movies, but everyone knows that movie sex was supposed to look ten times better than it was in real life. However, that didn't stop me from at least _trying_ to imitate it. I began by diving straight for his neck, kissing and drawing my tongue across. And judging by the pleased noises he made, I'd say I was doing a fine job so far. He tasted sweet and salty, like the ice-cream bar I had on Radiant Garden. My hands found the hem of his shirt and I began pulling it up so I could touch more skin. Riku took this as his cue and sat up to allow better access. Pulling his shirt off and throwing it to the floor, I trailed kisses anywhere I could around his chest. Meanwhile his hands lightly gripped my hair and back.

In his sitting-up position, it was easier to feel his increasingly growing… er… ego. It was such a thrill to know that I was the cause of his arousal. I had a power over him. Of course, I had my own hard member, so technically he had the same power over me. Timidly and eagerly, I shifted my hips slightly. I wanted so badly to relieve the tension in my loins. That tiny shift invoked a world of pleasure, and judging by Riku's momentary cease of movement, it caused him great pleasure as well. I shifted again, this time moving my hips forward a little. He drew breath sharply. My whole body tingled with delight. My heart began racing even faster than it was before. My mind began buzzing with questions. Just how far were we going to take this? Should we wait? Did he really love me or did he simply see this as experimentation? How exactly do two guys go all the way?

I was so hot and bothered, I was worried that I wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. My mind went blank as Riku tugged my shirt off where it joined his on the floor. Whatever happened from here on out, I knew I wouldn't regret it.

He pulled me flush against him so our chests were pressed firmly against one another. I kissed him hotly with open mouth, fighting with his tongue as our hips picked up a steady pace, clashing and electrifying. My erection was becoming painfully hard and if I didn't get some relief soon, I knew I'd explode or die or something else irrational.

"Sora…" Riku moaned, breathing heavily between wet kisses. "I…I need…can't think…oh god, I want you…" I could literally feel my heart banging against my rib cage. His voice was so venerable, shaking with passion and lust. I tried for a few seconds to catch my breath, which was getting very difficult as Riku's hands snaked down my stomach to the waistband of my pants.

"I want you too," I said huskily. At least I hoped it was huskily and sexy. It was so hard to be confident in such a state of fervour. A tiny _zip_ noise caught my attention and I looked down to see that Riku was already undoing the button on my pants and tugging stubbornly on the fabric. "Eager, are we?"

"What can I say?" he said silky, pressing his lips to mine. "Procrastination is such a horrible thing." I lifted my hips so Riku could get my pants down in one go, and soon enough, the pants and boxers were gone. I couldn't help blushing. It wasn't like he hadn't seen me naked before. I think maybe this was the first time he had ever seen me naked with a hard-on. Which is something to blush about.

His hands shook as he brought his fingers close. I shivered, feeling the heat from his hands so close to my skin. We were really going to do this. We were actually going to have sex, right here in my bed with my family sleeping in the bedrooms down the hall. And I had never been more excited in my life.

I gasped with delight when I felt Riku's fingers wrap gently around my member. I could tell he was nervous. Despite his dashing good looks, he was no sex god master or anything like that. I knew the smug bastard was a virgin, just like me. So this whole experience was entirely new to both of us. His fingers, once adjusting to my length, squeezed a little hard. I let out a tiny moan, afraid that the people down the hall would hear me. Riku's clenched fist began moving up and down, starting up a slow rhythm.

"Is this okay?" he asked timidly.

"Yes…" I breathed. "God yes…" He increased his pace, pumping a little faster and squeezing just a little tighter. I couldn't help but buck my hips into his hand. It was the most unusual sensation to have someone else's hands working on me like this. Granted, I was no stranger to "self service", but it just felt ten times better knowing it was _Riku_ doing all the work. I moaned again as the speed picked up and I couldn't help closing my eyes, losing myself to the pleasure.

My eyes snapped open when I felt hot breath on my lower regions. Riku's face was positioned mere inches away from my length and he was eying it with a slight hunger in his eyes. He glanced up at me as if asking for permission. I gave a very slight nod and that was all it took. My mind felt like it was going to explode when his moist mouth encased my member, starting at the tip and working his way down. If his hand-job was amazing, his actual blow-job work was unbelievably incredible! Nothing could compare to having his tongue swirling around my shaft.

I groaned, getting louder as he sucked gently on the head of my member. He made quiet humming noises that vibrated throughout my hardened member. I timidly shifted my hips and he picked up on the new rhythm, so I began thrusting quicker into his mouth. God it felt so good! My movements became frantic. There were just too many new sensations! His head bobbed up and down into my crotch and simply watching him was enough to push me over the edge. My body didn't give me much warning except for the surge of intense pleasure flooding me. I gasped and tried to make a noise to Riku, but it was too late.

I came in his mouth.

My whole body shuddered as I rode out my intense orgasm. It took a few seconds for me to catch my breath.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, blushing profusely. There was nothing more embarrassing than feeling like the geeky kid from every teen movie who couldn't last more than 5 minutes into sex. I was such a dork.

I refused to look Riku in the eye as he sat up, but when I finally did, I saw he was smiling.

"Don't be," he said soothingly. "I doubt I would have lasted that long." Then his smile turned smug and devilish. "Besides, maybe I'm just that damn good." My competitive side flared up.

"Oh yeah? I bet you couldn't last 3 minutes if _I_ sucked you off!"

"Oh yeah?" Riku retorted, grinning like a madman. "Prove it, tough guy! You're all talk!" In a flash, I had Riku pinned beneath me. I held his arms in place just above his head with one hand while my other hand worked on getting his pants undone and off. After a bit of struggling and some choice curse words, his swollen member was free and under my control. Again with the new experience! I had never held another guy's shaft before up until that moment. It was a strange feeling. I could feel Riku pulsation in my hand. I gave it a tiny jerk. Riku sharply breathed in, closing his eyes. His reaction caused me to shiver. Was this how Riku felt when he was giving me the full treatment? So empowered and dominating? Well he probably felt like that on a daily basis, but this was different. For the moment, I controlled him. An evil idea popped into my head.

"Oh Riku, could I ask you something?" I said playfully with a sing-song tone. Riku was breathing heavily and he didn't seem completely there. That was what was going to make this all the more fun.

"Sure," he whispered as he attempted to move his hips to stimulate more pleasure.

"Who's the better swordsman? Me or you?" I made sure to increase my strokes as I asked him that. He groaned, gripping at the bed sheets beneath him.

"Me," was the blunt answer I received. I stopped moving my hand at once. His eyes flickered open to see what the hold up was. "What's wrong?" Then he noted the evil smirk on my face.

"Who's the better swordsman?" I asked again. I teasingly ran one finger along his shaft and he squirmed uncomfortably, but he was unable to do anything with his arms still pinned above his head.

"Sora…" he moaned. "C'mon, please…"

"Just answer me," I replied innocently. This was just too fun to stop now. Riku bit his bottom lip. He seemed to be holding his breath. Finally, he blew out a huff of air and sighed.

"You are." Upon answering me with the answer I wanted to hear, I resuming my earlier stroking and jerking. Riku made a hissing noise as his pleasure started up once more.

Once I grew comfortable with Riku's length, I bent forward to take it in my mouth. It was hard to believe that three years ago, this would have been strange and unusual, but now I wanted nothing more than to devour Riku and make him cry out in pleasure. But first, more evil fun.

"So who's the better gamer?" I asked, deliberately breathing hotly over his member. I could literally _hear_ Riku's sexual frustration reaching its peak.

"You are!" he said through clenched teeth. As a reward for such a quick reply, I took a long lick across the head of his member.

"And who can kick your ass at Immortal Konflict?" I just couldn't resist messing with him. Somehow he deserved it.

"You can!" he growled immediately, pushing his hips up to get me to move faster. Finally, I took his whole member into my mouth. It certainly was different but at the same time, it was no different than sucking on a Popsicle or a lollipop. I kept my tongue moving all around and tried imitating the humming Riku had done earlier. It really seemed to have a good effect because Riku was going nuts, thrusting wildly and grabbing fists-full of my hair.

This carried on for as few more minutes until Riku made a strangled sort of noise and I felt his member twitch violently against my tongue. I only had a split second to brace myself for his orgasm as his seed filled my mouth. It was the oddest taste and I decided it wasn't so bad, so long as it was Riku coming in my mouth. When I was sure he was done, I pulled his now limp penis from my wet mouth.

"I don't think you lasted as long as me," I said playfully, stretching out beside him. He was still catching his breath and steadying his heartbeat.

"You were teasing me," he said defiantly, giving me a slight shove. "So of course I came quickly. But god, was that ever incredible…" With both of us spent, I collapsed beside him on the bed. There was an appreciated moment of silence except for the sound of our breathing. Finally, Riku turned to look at me.

"Did I mention earlier that I love you?" he asked innocently. I blinked as I tried to recall anything we said during our little session.

"I don't think so…" He grinned and gave me a long kiss. This kiss wasn't lustful like our earlier ones. This one was sweet and pure.

"I love you, stupid," he said, curling up to me.

"Stupid," I protested weakly. I was so tired all of a sudden. "You're stupid for not realising I was in love with you first. Stupid."

"Stupid…" Riku murmured, his eyes falling slowly shut. I fought my drowsiness long enough to pull the covers over our naked bodies.

"Jerk…" I whispered as the last of my energy left me. I just had to get the last word in. And literally moments before sleep took me, I heard Riku reply, "Yes, please…"

Morning came and I awoke feeling pleasantly refreshed and relaxed. I felt the warmth of Riku's body next to mine and smoothness of his soft skin. It reminded me of last night and confirmed it was in fact_not_ a dream. I smiled peacefully. I know it's clichéd to say he looked angelic at that moment, but I honestly couldn't think of a better way to put it. The sunlight from the morning sun was streaming through the window, reflecting off my pillow and his silver hair, giving him a glowing appearance. And his face was so serene. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"Sora, breakfast!" said the voice of interruption that is my mother as she barged into my room. My heart stopped and my eyes went wide. Nothing could ruin the moment? Why'd I have to go and think that? Any minute now, I expected a barge of awkward questions. My mother stared at the scene before her quietly, giving very little reaction. Riku stirred and opened his eyes, first seeing me, then flipping over to see my mom.

"G'morning," he said casually. The blankness on my mom's face faded and she shrugged, turning to leave.

"If the floor was uncomfortable, Riku, you should have used the spare blankets I left here last night. You could have made a bed out of them." And just like that, she was gone, never once dwelling on why her son and his best friend were lying naked together in bed. Fine by me.

"Close one," I whispered, sitting up and stretching. "How'd you know she'd react like that?"

"Huh?" Riku mumbled, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "React like what?" I blinked. Riku didn't even realise the quick save he made. Oh well.

"Never mind. Let's go eat."

"Clothes first."

"Ah, right." It'd be a bit embarrassing to waltz into the kitchen starkers. Riku chuckled.

"Although, I wouldn't mind see you eating breakfast nude." I blushed, feeling a familiar stirring in my lower region.

"Down, boy. There'll be plenty of time for that _after_ we eat."

"I'm hungry for something other than food." Gosh, my whole face felt like it was on fire. I felt excited that he found me appetizing. I was about ready to jump him right then and there, but I held back, grinning as I pulling my pyjamas on. After all the little intrusions we had to deal with the day before, I actually found that waiting was half the fun. One more interruption couldn't hurt. The reward was definitely worth it.

A/N: Finally done! This was my first lemon fanfic. Let me know if I did a good job.


End file.
